Sakura, anata ni deaete yokatta
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: "Yue, llegarás a querer mucho a tu nuevo dueño"... Yue no creyó que esas palabras de Clow llegaran algún día a ser verdad... pero el tiempo le probaría lo contrario. Porque su lugar estaba realmente junto a ella. "Sakura, estoy muy felíz de haberte conocido, realmente, muy felíz"
**Sakura… Anata ni deaette yokatta**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro.

Bien, quisiera aclarar que, las negritas son la traducción de la canción Anata ni deaete yokatta al español hecha por mí, y al no ser la letra original en japonés, no estoy infringiendo las reglas, ni derechos de autor. La letra normal, son los pensamientos de Yue quien nos narra la historia en primera persona, en tiempo presente pero según van pasando los años, y las cursivas corresponden a sus recuerdos, los flash back. Se suponía que la letra subrayada, corresponde a cierto fantasma que ve todo desde otro plano, pero fanfiction no respetó el subrayado así que los pensamientos del fantasma, los dejaré en negrita cursiva. Aclarado eso, ¡Comenzamos!

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño, no, deseo verte ahora mismo**_ **.**

 **Está bien, ya no llores más, soy el viento que te abraza.**

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño, no, quiero verte ahora mismo**_ **.**

 **Gracias. Siempre te amaré. Soy la Estrella que siempre cuida de ti.**

 _ **Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, realmente muy muy feliz**_ **.**

 _ **Sé lo mucho que sufres por mi partida, nunca quise lastimarte, fue lo último que hubiera deseado, sé que el haberte amado te abrió una herida, que no puedo ir a curar. Tus lagrimas me duelen, pero mi dulce ángel, ya no llores más, estoy aquí, aunque no puedas verme, ni sentirme, estoy siempre a tu lado. Estoy en la briza, estoy en ese cielo que te cubre. A donde vaya, siempre te amaré…**_

Los cerezos caen y bajo la luz de la luna llena parecen brillar como fantasmas… recuerdos… El viento sopla gentil y menea mis largos cabellos, esos donde solías pasar tus manos, enredando tus dedos, me amaste demasiado, y yo… yo estoy feliz de haberte amado también.

Eres tú quien me enseñó a amar de verdad, y que aunque el amor duele, hoy sé que también nos da fuerzas para vivir.

Un amor verdadero, no egoísta, hoy sé que cuando se ama de verdad, el amor trasciende la materia y el dolor.

Este lugar ha cambiado mucho con los años, desde que te fuiste… Como este inmenso y solitario parque lleno de árboles y lagos que nunca conociste, esta ciudad que cambia día a día, el cielo que no parece el mismo desde que no estás.

Te extraño mucho, y como desearía poder verte una vez más, sólo una si no puedo pedir otra cosa, Sakura…

Las lágrimas suelen venir a visitarme, y al mismo tiempo sonrió. Por ti fue que aprendí que la tristeza y la alegría pueden convivir en un mismo corazón, a un mismo tiempo.

No creí que te amaría, ni a ti ni a nadie más, pero a ti menos que a nadie, quien me iba a decir que estaría sufriendo por no poder verte otra vez, yo que deseé nunca conocerte, yo que renegué de mi destino, yo que pelee sin compasión para echarte de mi vida aquella noche que te conocí.

Y hoy, soy yo el que daría todo por verte otra vez, la vida misma, sin embargo, no puedo prometer mi vida por este deseo, porque la prometí al tuyo, te juré que viviría, que sería feliz, como tú me enseñaste, ese fue tu último deseo, que siguiéramos existiendo, viviendo, y sonriendo sin importar qué, y yo voy a cumplirlo, con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma.

Aunque me duele haberte perdido, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, muy muy feliz.

Mi preciosa Sakura…

 **Ya no podré estar aquí. Tengo que irme. Lo siento mucho.**

 **Me tengo que ir a un lugar lejano yo sola.**

 **No me preguntes "¿Dónde?", no me preguntes "¿Por qué?", realmente lo siento.**

 **Ya no podré estar a tu lado.**

 _\- Me tengo que ir…_

Nunca creí que esas palabras fueran a dolerme tanto otra vez… ¿Por qué?.

Aquella noche serena de Luna llena. Tu voz sonaba distante, apacible y nostálgica. Tus ojos clavados en la luna… Tus manos sosteniendo el libro de las cartas. Mirando por el balcón.

 _\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Kerberos._

 _\- Nada. –nos sonreíste -Yue, Kero, por favor, vengan conmigo._

 _\- ¿A dónde?_

 _Invocaste a Vuelo y saliste volando por el balcón con una sonrisa, sin decirnos a dónde, con esas enormes alas rosadas que habían crecido contigo a la par con el pasar de los años. Kerberos y yo nos apresuramos a seguirte._

 _Volaste a las afueras de la ciudad, más alto cada vez, conforme la ciudad quedaba a atrás y el campo se abría paso. Más alto, más alto cada vez…_

 _Comenzaste a jugar con las nubes, con Kerberos, incluso conmigo, parecías muy feliz, estabas disfrutando de las cosas pequeñas como nunca, la brisa en tu cara, el viento que te hacia subir y bajar como cometa en el viento, te estabas dejando llevar. Te alejaste bastante de la ciudad, llegaste a estar directo sobre el mar. Fue un momento muy feliz, y sin embargo aunque disfrutaba ver tu sonrisa, oír tu voz como campañillas de cristal, algo no estaba bien, no podía disfrutar el momento del todo, por alguna extraña razón, tenía miedo._

 _¿Fueros Dos, Tres horas? No lo sé. Sólo sé que el tiempo se detuvo un instante feliz._

 _Y volaste más alto de nuevo. Sobre las nubes. Sobre un campo de nubes que brillaba blanco bajo nuestros pies, iluminado por la enorme luna llena, que a esta altura parecía más grande y más cercana._

 _Te detuviste en ese paraíso, y mirando alrededor sonreíste, luego miraste la Luna._

 _\- Es hermosa, ¿no?_

 _\- Sí – respondió Kerberos._

 _\- Como tú, Yue._

 _Te miré extrañado, sonaste tan dulce, pero esa nostalgia… Aun ahora tus cumplidos lograban hacerme sentir extraño, pero también hacerme sonreír, porque sabía que eran sinceros, más aun, venían de alguien que me amaba de verdad._

 _\- Hey, yo también soy hermoso._

 _\- Jajajaja ay Kero, pues claro que sí, eres el más apuesto de los felinos… Por favor, nunca cambies, nunca cambies esa alegría, no importa lo que pase, quiero verte siempre sonreír…_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo dices así?_

 _\- No es nada… Yue – me miraste – tú también, por favor, ahora que has aprendido a sonreír de nuevo, quiero que me prometas, que nunca dejaras de hacerlo, que pese a la tristeza, vivirás, vivirás y vivirás, serás feliz y sonreirás… No hay distancias para el corazón. No lo olviden._

 _Esto último nos lo dijiste a los dos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hablas así?_

 _\- Sakura, estás diciendo cosas muy extrañas esta noche._

 _\- No kero, sólo… sólo quiero que me hagan una promesa. Ni este momento, ni esta noche, ni cada momento feliz que vivimos los tres, nunca los olviden, quiero que sean su fuerza, no su debilidad, y quiero que cada alegría vivida, sea su felicidad, nunca motivo de tristeza._

 _Tus ojos miraron a otro lado, en algo pensabas y te causaba dolor. ¿Qué te pasa?..._

 _\- Ah… Me tengo que ir…_

 _Tus ojos se nublaron por la pesadez de la tristeza._

 _\- Es la segunda vez que lo dices de esa forma. ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?_

 _\- Es que me tengo que ir…_

 _\- ¿Ya vamos a volver a cas-_

 _Te lanzaste sobre los dos sin dejar a Kerberos terminar y nos encerraste en un fuerte abrazo, podíamos sentir tu dolor. Y el miedo nos invadió a ambos. Parecía un dejavu. Una… una despedida?_

 _\- Les juro, les juro, que son lo que más me duele dejar._

 _\- Sakura, me estás asustando, ¿a dónde vas? A donde sea voy contigo._

 _\- No kero, a donde voy no pueden acompañarme. Tengo que ir yo sola._

 _\- ¡¿A dónde tienes que ir?!_

 _Podía escuchar el miedo y el dolor en la voz de Kerberos que comenzaba a perder la compostura._

 _\- A un lugar muy lejano Kero._

 _\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! Estas comenzando a sonar igual que el loco de Clow…_

 _\- Y ahora lo entiendo a él Kero. Lo siento mucho mis amadas creaturas._

 _\- Sakura –_

 _\- Yue, no me pregunten nada más, por favor, sólo, quiero que sepan que siempre los amé como a nada en esta vida, y que no importa donde esté, siempre estaré a su lado, porque los amo y los amaré siempre._

 _Te separaste de nosotros y esos ojos esmeralda se humedecieron de llanto y nos miraron con triste sonrisa. Cerraste los ojos dejando que dos lagrimas se derramaran… los abriste nuevamente y nos dedicaste la más brillante de tus sonrisas. Esa sonrisa nos tranquilizó un poco… pero en ese momento te desplomaste sin fuerzas cayendo del cielo como ave herida. "Vuelo" se desvaneció en el aire volviendo a ser una carta, cayendo junto contigo, que a pesar de todo no soltaste el libro._

 _Kerberos y yo nos apresuramos a rescatarte. Te tomé en mis brazos y kerberos tomó la carta que había perdido toda fuerza. Abriste débilmente tus ojos…_

 _\- ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_

 _\- Estoy bien Kero – tu voz y tu sonrisa eran débiles pero llenas de cariño._

 _\- ¡No, no estás bien, estás… estas muy pálida, hay que llevarte a un doctor!_

 _\- No hay doctor que me ayude._

 _\- ¡No digas tonterías, vamos!_

 _\- ¡No! – tu voz se elevó lo más que pudo en una súplica más que en una orden, haciendo que ambos quedáramos inmóviles en ese sitio, temiendo lo que dirías a continuación – Este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Que… que no podía pedir nada más en este día, que despedirme en los brazos y la compañía de mis guardianes. Viví momentos muy felices, de nada me arrepiento, y nada me hizo falta, porque los tuve a mi lado… … ¿No es hermoso? El cielo… esta noche, esa luna, este viento que me acaricia…_

 _\- Sakura… no me gustan tus palabras._

 _\- Perdóname Kero… Perdónenme los dos, pero, ya no podré estar a su lado._

 _\- Sakura…_

 _\- Kero por favor toma el libro, ya me he despedido de las cartas._

 _\- ¿Despedido? ¿Es un Adiós?... No puedes irte, tú no, eres la hechicera más poderosa que he conocido._

 _\- Pero eso no me hace menos humana a fin de cuentas. He vivido más de lo que cualquier humano hubiera podido soñar. No sufrí jamás lo estragos de la vejez, pero a pesar de esta eterna juventud, todo tiene un tiempo, y el mío llegó, mi vida año tras año se escapaba como la arena de un reloj, ¡aunque el mío fue un reloj muy grande! – Sonreíste débilmente – Pero, mi tiempo se acabó. Sin embargo, el suyo continua, y lo hará por toda la eternidad, porque esa es su naturaleza._

 _\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros? ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti? – pregunto kerberos con el llanto en la voz, comprendiendo finalmente lo que iba a pasar esta noche._

 _\- Vivir… vivir, y seguir existiendo, por mi…_

 _\- Las cartas –_

 _\- Las cartas van a estar bien Yue._

 _Invocaste una última vez tu magia y regresando a "Vuelo" al libro, tu energía rosada envolvió el libro, sellándolo junto con las cartas._

 _\- Sakura, ¿acabas de sellar el libro?_

 _\- Sí Kero._

 _\- Pero nosotros aún estamos fuera._

 _\- Sí kero._

 _\- Pero-_

 _\- No quiero que duerman, esperando al próximo dueño, no quiero que vivan para esperar, quiero que vivan, para vivir. Sólo a ustedes les puedo confiar este libro tan amado, a estos seres que dormirán seguros en él. Sé las providencias que tomó Clow, pero yo no soy Clow. Yo, soy Sakura, y esta vez, todo será diferente. Y aunque me vaya, yo, jamás los abandonaré._

 _\- Yo preferiría dormir una eternidad en la oscuridad del libro, que pasar cada día en el sol sin tu compañía._

 _\- No Kero, eso no es lo que quiero._

 _\- ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres Sakura? – te pregunté yo con voz serena._

 _Me sonreíste._

 _\- Quiero que sigan existiendo… Día tras día. Lo que aprendieron a vivir conmigo, quiero que lo sigan viviendo y aprendiendo aún más de cada día. Quiero que sean libres de volar hacia su propio rumbo._

 _Ambos te miramos en silencio unos instantes._

 _\- Te lo prometo – te lo juré de verdad._

 _Una sonrisa surco tus labios, y entonces miraste a Kerberos._

 _\- ¿Kero?..._

 _\- Yo…_

 _Lo miraste esperando escuchar la respuesta que se negaba a salir de sus fauces._

 _-Yo… - nunca había visto llorar a la gran bestia dorada, pero aquella noche, por primera vez, vi a un león llorar – Te lo prometo…_

 _\- Gracias…_

 _Tus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, tu respiración se volvió más lenta, las pocas fuerzas comenzaron a abandonar tu cuerpo._

 _\- Sakura –_

 _\- Lo sé Yue, lo sé…_

 _Sonreíste con tus ojos ya cerrados, y sentí tu cuerpo caer limpio sobre mis brazos._

…

Duele, no deja de doler. Aun cuando han pasado ya varios años desde aquella última noche. No creí llegar a quererte, mucho menos más que a él, pero parece ser que como siempre, él tenía razón. "Yue estoy seguro, que llegarás a amar mucho a tu nuevo dueño, y esa persona te amará como nadie" dijo Clow aquella noche que nos dejó. En ese momento odie de verdad sus palabras, no creyéndolas posibles, no quería decirle adiós, prefería dormir para siempre, y no despertar jamás. Odié sus decisiones, odié que no me dejara elegir, pero ahora, le agradezco más que nada, porque veo que los que te aman, siempre buscan lo mejor para ti.

Y de no haber despertado otra vez, si él hubiera consentido en mis deseos, jamás te hubiera conocido, y jamás hubiera conocido la felicidad, ni habría aprendido a vivir. Mi Sakura…

 _ **Sakuras caen en el camino donde siempre caminábamos juntos.**_

 _ **Caen sobre el rio donde siempre jugábamos.**_

 _ **Aunque no podamos vernos nunca más, aunque me siento solo, estoy bien.**_

 _ **Estoy feliz de haber nacido, muy feliz, estoy feliz de haberte conocido.**_

Los cerezos siguen cayendo, como cada año, un año más que sumarle a estos 23, otro año sin ti…

Este lugar, este antiguo parque, donde solías jugar de niña, este no ha cambiado. El viejo pingüino enmohecido que el ayuntamiento olvidó, ya nadie juega dentro de él. Ahora es el refugio de parejas que se ocultan del mundo para compartir unos momentos a solas, mientras miran el atardecer. Aquellos columpios viejos de cadenas rotas, donde solías mecerte…

 _\- Sakura te vas a caer._

 _\- ¡Jajaja claro que no Kero jajaja!_

 _Más alto, más alto cada vez, te meces de pie sobre esos columpios, tienes catorce años y toda la energía de un adolecente, no te estás quieta._

 _Estamos esperando a Tomoyo quien está un poco retrasada. El parque está totalmente sólo._

 _Yukito te mira de cuando en cuando mientras lee un libro recargado en un árbol._

 _\- Bájate de una vez chom chom, ya no eres una niña, esos columpios no están diseñados para alguien de tu tamaño chom chom, los vas a romper – te dice kero mientras engulle unas galletas debajo del Rey pingüino._

 _\- No pasa nada._

 _Justo en ese instante, la cadena se rompió por la presión y saliste volando._

 _\- ¡Aaaay!_

 _\- ¡Sakura!_

 _Antes de caer al suelo sentiste detenerte a medio camino, estabas hecha un capullo, con los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe, pero al notar que este no llegaba, los abriste._

 _\- ¡Yue! – me miraste sorprendida._

 _\- ¡Niña loca que susto me diste, te dije que ibas a romperlo! - kerberos se acercó histérico._

 _\- Lo siento Kero._

 _\- Suerte que Yue te atrapó, si no hubiera estado aquí Yukito seguro hubieras estampado tu figura en aquel árbol._

 _\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto en mi tono usual._

 _\- Sí, gra-gracias Yue._

 _Te deposito gentilmente en el suelo. Y tú bajas la vista apenada, parece que aún te pone nerviosa mi presencia, o, más bien, es que te preocupa más hacer alguna tontería en mi presencia que en la de Kerberos. Aunque no entiendo por qué, ¿acaso crees que voy a juzgarte? Parece que siempre quieres hacer todo bien cuando estoy contigo. ¿Por qué?_

Seis años después de este incidente me lo aclaraste…

 _\- Porque quiero ser digna de una creatura tan maravillosa como tú._

 _Me sorprende tu confesión, ¿esa es la razón de que siempre te preocupes demasiado por ser casi perfecta mi presencia?_

 _\- Tú eres la dueña de las cartas, no tienes que probar nada._

 _\- No quiero probar nada, es que No quiero que me aceptes sólo porque soy la dueña, quiero que me aceptes por ser digna de tu cariño – llevas tu mano a la boca un poco sonrojada- ¡No! Quiero decir… quiero, decir…_

 _Volteas el rostro y guardas silencio unos momentos._

 _\- Ah… no tiene caso… No tiene caso mentir – sonríes –ya no soy una niña, tengo que hablar claro. Yue yo sé que, sé que quisiste mucho al mago Clow, y que no habrá para ti nadie que tome su lugar, y tampoco intento tomarlo. Clow es Clow, y Sakura es Sakura, y lo será siempre. No pretendo pedirte que me quieras como a él, sólo… sólo quiero llegar a ganarme un poco de tu cariño, llegar a ser merecedora de tan maravillosas creaturas que Clow puso en mis manos. Y qué… algún día, llegues a estar orgulloso de tenerme como la dueña de las cartas, y de ser mi amigo… Sé que quizá eso es pedir mucho por ahora, porque aun soy muy joven y me falta mucho por aprender y llegar a ser una gran hechicera. Pero te aseguro que pondré todo mi corazón y mi empeño para que algún día, todos ustedes lleguen a estar muy orgullosos de mi… Tal vez eso es lo que quiero probar, probarme a mí misma, que soy digna de ustedes. . ._

 _¿Quieres…. Ser digna de nosotros? Pero…_

 _Bajas de la barda donde habíamos estado sentados, me miras y me preguntas…_

 _\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – me sonríes._

 _Yo aún estoy sorprendido por lo que me has dicho, nunca pensé que te sintieras de ese modo. Pero parece que me vas ganado confianza, hace un par de años que mi presencia no te pone ya nerviosa y hoy me has abierto una parte de tu corazón. Creo que por mucho que yo lo quiera evitar, te estas volviendo más cercana a mí, pero el problema es que, creo que yo me estoy acostumbrando a eso._

 _\- ¿Yue?_

 _Finalmente reacciono y bajo a tu lado. Ambos emprendemos el regreso a casa. Es muy noche las calles están vacías, y puedo caminar a tu lado en mi verdadera forma sin indiscretas miradas. No es la primera vez que vienes a mi lado en este lugar, pero es la primera vez que hablamos así. Caminamos en silencio por este camino de árboles, y por primera vez, no siento que voy caminando con el ama de las cartas, no con mi dueña, sino, con algo más cercano, como una amiga. Comienzo a entender y a sentir aquella promesa que me hiciste cuando te coronaste como la dueña de las cartas. "No quiero ser tu dueña, sólo quiero ser tu amiga". Por primera vez, te estoy sintiendo como tal, creo que mi corazón se está abriendo al tuyo._

…

El rio camino a tu antigua casa, la casa de tu padre, hoy está cubierto de pétalos de Sakura, muchos de ellos arrastrados desde Kyoto, donde cientos de peregrinos como cada año han ido a ver el legendario Hanami. Tengo tan bellos recuerdos de aquella ciudad…

Cada año todas las Sakuras florecen, menos tu…

Aún recuerdo como te gustaba ver el rio empapado en pétalos rosados…

 _\- ¡¿No es hermoso Yukito?!_

 _\- ¡Claro que sí pequeña Sakura!_

 _\- Me encanta ver el rio cubierto de flores, pero, no hay tantos cerezos en Tomoeda como para inundarlo así ¿de dónde saldrán tantos pétalos?_

 _\- Vienen de Kyoto. – te sonríe el conejo de nieve._

 _\- Hoe ¿De Kyoto?_

 _\- Así es. Los famosos cerezos de Kyoto llenan el rio que los arrastra hasta la cuenca fluvial de Tomoeda. Es por eso que el rio de Tomoeda se cubre de rosa por estas fechas._

 _\- Oh ya veo._

 _\- ¡¿Sabían que en la antigüedad ser recolector de Sakuras era un trabajo tan noble como el ser un samurái?!_

 _Ese niño llamado Yamazaki apareció de la nada y comenzó a contar otra de sus historias._

 _\- ¡¿Hoe? De verdad?!_

 _\- Sí, ya que en la antigüedad los cerezos abundaban a falta de tantos edificios en la ciudad, lo cual era un problema porque desbordaban el rio con una corriente de pétalos rosados, los canales se tapaban y el agua dejaba de fluir por los ríos de Japón, llevando la sequía a todos lados, fue entonces cuando la noble casta de los Sakuhirou apareció, hombres valerosos que armados con rastrillos de pasto y enormes coladeras, entraban al rio y recogían las sakuras, era un trabajo riesgoso, porque debajo del mar de sakuras se escondían bajo las aguas los monstros de los cerezos, eran bestias rosadas de cinco brazos que-_

 _\- ¡Yamazaki deja de decir tantas mentiras! ¡¿Cómo es que nunca te cansas?! – dijo una niña que apareció de pronto sujetando al niño por el cuello mientras lo sacudía como maraca - ¡Además prometiste acompañarme al centro comercial, se nos está haciendo tarde!. Lo siento mucho Sakura pero me tengo que llevar a este mentiroso – te dijo con una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego._

 _Y así se fue llevando a rastras al chiquillo quien aún seguía con su letanía._

 _\- ¡¿Hoe?! ¿Era mentira?..._

 _El conejo de nieve sólo sonrió dulcemente a Sakura, era una niña muy inocente._

 _\- Bueno, como sea, me encantaría ir a ver los cerezos en flor de kyoto._

 _\- Bueno, en ese caso, te prometo que yo mismo te llevaré algún día._

 _\- ¡¿De verdad Yukito?!_

 _\- ¡Sí!_

 _\- ¡Gracias! ¡Estoy segura que será muy divertido!_

Recuerdo que tomaste tus mejillas y algo que pensaste te hizo sonreír así como sonrojarte, con el tiempo comprendí que aquellas actitudes que tenías de niña eran producto de ese amor inocente e infantil que habías desarrollado por Yukito.

…

Los años comenzaron a pasar y esa promesa aún no se cumplía. Hasta que en uno de tus cumpleaños, tu sueño de ver con tus propios ojos aquellos cerezos se realizó.

 _\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA!_

 _Tres de tus mejores nuevas amigas y Yukito gritaron a coro mientras bajo los cerezos de Kyoto soplabas las veintisiete velas de tu pastel, el cual se llenaba de pétalos pegados al betún a cada momento. Después de partir el pastel y comerlo en compañía de tus amigos, abriste algunos regalos. Y recibiste una llamada de Toya quien de momento vivía en el norte e Japón por cuestiones de trabajo, felicitándote y molestándote porque ahora eras un año "más vieja". Aunque eso era sólo relativo, pues desde hacía unos años tu apariencia no había cambiado en nada, te habías estacionado en la apariencia de tus 22 años. Y así te quedarías…_

 _Eras la envidia de tus amigas, que no se explicaban el cómo siempre lucias tan radiante y joven._

 _Estabas hermosa, traías ropa tradicional._

 _\- Aquí tienes Sakura, Toya me pidió comprar esto para ti. – Yuki te entregó el regalo de tu hermano._

 _\- Gracias Yukito._

 _\- Y este es el mío – Yuki te dio el suyo._

 _La tarde trascurrió entre risas y paseos. Fue un gran día para ti. Tus amigas volvieron a Tokyo en el shinkansen. Pero tú decidiste quedarte un poco más, querías disfrutar el_ _ **Yosakura**_ _, las flores de cerezo por la noche. Paseaste con Yukito a las orillas del tan mencionado Kamogawa de Kyoto, que se hallaba cubierto de pétalos._

 _\- Así que este es el tan famoso rio Kamo que lleva los cerezos hasta Tomoeda._

 _\- Sí – Yukito te sonreía, y por dentro parecía que yo también lo hacía aunque no sabía por qué._

 _Era extraño, nunca me había sentido tan en paz en tu presencia, pero conforme más pasaban los años, más me acostumbraba a la idea de que tú eras la nueva dueña, pero también, aparentemente, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a ti. Pero este pequeño inicio me había tomado años, más de 17._

 _Pasearon a lo largo del rio, lentamente, sin prisa, olvidándose del tiempo, platicando de cosas cotidianas. Después fueron a los jardines de Kiyomizu-dera, el gran templo ahora solitario se cubría de pétalos con el viento de la noche._

 _En medio de una fuerte ventisca, te viste envuelta en remolinos de pétalos, y comenzaste a girar con ellos. A Yukito le pareció una visión adorable, pero a mí, me pareció casi algo mágico. Y caí en cuenta que la joven mujer que giraba entre pétalos iluminados por la luz de la luna, era aquella misma pequeña chiquilla que me había tendido sus manos y me había ofrecido su amistad hacía muchos años._

 _¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo creciste tan rápido? ¿Y en qué momento… ¿Y dónde estaba yo? Sé que estuve ahí, pero todo me parecía un sueño borroso._

– _Sakura ¡Mira la hora! – dijo sorprendido el conejo de nieve que había perdido pista del tiempo – me temo que nos hemos quedado varados en Kyoto – te sonrió- El ultimo shinkansen se fue ya hace hora y media._

 _\- ¡¿Hoe?! ¿De verdad? ¿Es tan tarde? ¿Pues qué hora es?_

 _\- La 1:45 de la mañana._

 _\- ¡Oh!... jajaja parece que se me escapó el tiempo._

 _\- Jajaja sí. Bueno y ¿ahora qué hacemos?_

 _\- Acampar aquí jajajaja_

 _\- ¡¿Aquí?!_

 _\- Sí._

 _Yukito te sonrió, sabiendo que no hablabas en serio._

 _\- Quizá deberíamos buscar un royokan. Veamos – comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos, pero me temo que ninguno de ustedes dos traía suficiente dinero para pagar siquiera una posada. Mucho menos un royokan - ¿Oh? Mmm me temo que no ajustaríamos ni media noche con esto._

 _Ambos rieron._

 _\- No te preocupes Yukito, no nos quedaremos aquí, volveremos a casa._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Volando._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- Así…_

 _De tu bolso sacaste una carta, una de tus favoritas, "Vuelo"._

 _Yukito se sorprendió un poco al verte invocar la carta y ver aparecer esas bellas alas en tu espalda, pero pronto volvió a la compostura, a veces solía olvidar que eras una hechicera, porque siempre te veía como la pequeña Sakura, una niña común e inocente que había conocido hacía tantos años._

 _\- Buena idea – te dijo._

 _\- Tu también puedes volver volando Yukito. – le sonreíste._

 _\- ¿Yo? – te sonrió incrédulo apuntándose a sí mismo con su índice._

 _\- Bueno, debería decir, Yue…_

 _Me llamaste con toda intención, y a tu voz diciendo mi nombre respondí casi en automático al llamado._

 _Al verme aparecer me sonreíste. Yo sólo me limité a esperar tus ordenes, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, no emprendiste el vuelo de inmediato, te acercaste a mi lentamente, envuelta en las capas del precioso Kimono que te había enviado Tomoyo desde Londres como regalo para tu cumpleaños, el cual ella misma había diseñado y confeccionado._

 _Te detuviste frente a mí, me miraste en silencio unos instantes, y luego sonriendo me preguntaste juguetona._

 _\- Y.. no vas desearme feliz cumpleaños también?_

 _Parpadee unas veces confundido, pero era cierto, aunque Yukito te había ya felicitado, yo no lo había hecho, y eso era una descortesía para con el ama, ¿cierto?_

 _Asentí con la cabeza, y con mi sereno tono neutral de siempre te dije…_

 _\- Feliz cumpleaños._

 _No fue la más emotiva de las felicitaciones, pero te sacó una radiante sonrisa, como si hubieras escuchado la frase más bella del mundo. Yo no entendía el porqué de tanta alegría por una felicitación tan fría._

 _\- ¿No es hermoso? Los cerezos a la luz de la luna._

 _\- Sí, es muy bello – contesté sin mucho entusiasmo, en particular, los cerezos me traían tristes recuerdos de tiempos más felices._

 _-Dime Yue, ¿también había muchos cerezos en China? ¿Son tan bonitos como los de aquí?_

 _\- Sí los hay, y son muy bellos, pero ni sus flores son tan rosadas, ni tan delicadas. El hanami de Japón no se compara a ningún otro._

 _Sólo sonreíste._

 _\- Mira la silueta del templo, recortada por la noche – me dijiste._

 _Extendiste tus alas y te elevaste un poco lentamente. Apenas asomando la cabeza por sobre la copa de los cerezos. Escondiéndote un poco de los ojos del mundo. Luego descendiste para posarte en la rama de un árbol._

 _\- El aroma es tan dulce._

 _Yo sólo te miraba desde abajo._

 _\- Yue ven mira qué bonita vista del templo._

 _Subí a tu lado, era verdad esa rama tenía una buena vista, pero no se comparaba a…_

 _\- Ven – te dije y tomando suavemente tu mano levante el vuelo sabiendo que no había nadie en los alrededores._

 _Descendimos justo sobre el techo del legendario Kiyomizu-dera y te hice mirar al sur, la ciudad de Kyoto brillaba con antiguos faroles como si de cientos de luciérnagas se tratase, y desde aquí arriba, las copas de los cerezos parecían nubes de rosa pálido que se extendían como algodón de azúcar. Daba la impresión de estar sobre un castillo celestial, viendo hacia el reino humano._

 _\- ¡Es hermoso! – exclamaste extasiada._

 _Después miraste curiosa los jardines interiores del Kiyomizu-dera, sonreíste traviesa, no muchas personas podían ver esos interiores. Devolviste tu mirada al paisaje. Y lentamente te relajaste, como dejándote llevar por la mágica visión, te recargaste de espalda en mi pecho y cargaste tu cabeza hacia la mía. Cerraste los ojos y suspiraste lenta y largamente. Abriste tus ojos, sonreíste y te quedaste así, en la contemplación del paisaje un largo rato, recargada aun en mí. Yo no estoy muy acostumbrado al contacto físico y aun así por alguna extraña razón, no me molestó…_

 _\- Ah… es hora de volver… pero no quiero – te quejaste- se está tan bien aquí…_ _ **contigo**_ _._

 _\- ¿Qué? – algo susurraste al final pero no pude escucharlo._

 _\- Nada nada. Vamos. – me sonreíste y emprendiste el vuelo. Yo te seguí._

 _Sería un largo camino hasta Tomoeda, aunque volando, podíamos cubrirlo fácilmente._

 _Cambiaste curso y te dirigiste a la cuenca del rio, la cual seguiste y en un punto volaste a ras de las aguas para poder tocar los pétalos que lo llenaban. Mientras volabas tus dos manos abrían pequeñas carreteras sobre el agua al pasar._

 _Descendí más cerca de ti, tomaste una de mis manos y me hiciste tocar el agua, estaba fría, pero se sentía bien, y los pétalos tan suaves. Me sonreíste, y seguiste tocando las aguas. De pronto diste un aleteo muy fuerte, con toda la intención de levantar las aguas y me diste un buen baño de pétalos y agua helada. Te elevaste de inmediato unos metros, y no parabas de reír aunque escondías tu rostro tras tus manos, en tus ojos una mezcla de travesura y preocupación, no sabías si iba a molestarme por esto._

 _Quizá en otros tiempos no le hubiera encontrado la más mínima gracia, pero por alguna razón…_

 _Me sacudí un poco el agua… y te sonreí malicioso, y tras una mirada de asombro total en tus ojos al ver mi sonrisa, echaste a volar lejos entre risas, huyendo de mi justo antes que me lanzara tras de ti._

 _No tardé mucho en darte alcance, por fin te atrapé por la cintura y aunque trataste de usar tus alas para zafarte, encerré tus alas con las mías comenzando a caer ambos en picada, y al sentir la gravedad arrastrándote te abrazaste instintivamente a mí, y justo antes de caer al rio abrí mis alas deteniendo de golpe la caída, levantando el agua con el aleteo y dándote otro buen baño a ti. Entonces te solté y por poco caes del todo al agua._

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Esta helada! – te quejaste entre risas – … Muy bien señor, quiere jugar rudo._

 _Por alguna extraña razón mi respuesta fue sólo una sonrisa, la cual pareció iluminarte la mirada. Ahora eras tú quien había decidido perseguirme, así que volamos a ras del rio, tratando de mojarnos más el uno al otro. Apenas si cabíamos con las enormes alas por el canal, pero eso no fue razón para detenernos._

 _Lo único que escuchaba eran tus risas, el golpe del viento bajo las alas, el agua salpicando de aquí para allá, y en un momento que me sorprendió enormemente pude escuchar una leve risa, viniendo de… ¿Mi?_

 _Seguimos la senda del rio hasta que salimos de Kyoto y nos elevamos a las nubes…_

 _Pasamos volando cerca de la Torre de Tokyo, y me vinieron algunos recuerdos a la mente… Aquel día del juicio en la torre yo no estaba muy feliz con los resultados pero ahora, no parecía tan malo…_

 _Llegamos a Tomoeda cuando el sol se asomaba levemente sobre el horizonte._

 _Descendimos frente a la puerta de tu casa._

 _\- Será mejor que te des un baño de agua caliente – te dije con mi usual tono de siempre, aunque había algo raro en mi voz, tal vez, una pizca de alegría._

 _\- Jajaja sí, sería buena idea – ibas a entrar a tu casa, pero regresaste y me miraste – Gracias…_

 _\- ¿Mm? ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Por todo. Y por esta noche. Este has sido el mejor de mis cumpleaños, y ¿sabes por qué?_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque pude compartir sus últimas horas con una persona muy especial._

 _\- ¿Yukito?_

 _\- No, tú._

 _De verdad no sé qué contestar, me tomas por sorpresa, y más aun con esa cálida mirada con la que lo dices._

 _\- Ah, esto se tiene que repetir - me dices mientras sonríes._

 _No estoy tan seguro que esto se repita, mi carácter no me permite decidirme a hacer ciertas cosas muchas veces, no sé si se repita, pero sé que, la idea me gusta…_

 _\- ¡Al fin llegas muchacha del demonio! ¡Me tenías con el alma en un hilo, ¿no dijiste qué ibas a regresar para las ocho de la noche?! ¡Del día de ayer! ¡¿Ya viste la hora?! ¡Son las 6:45 am! ¡Tienes el celular apagado y ya se acabó toda la comida del refrigerador! ¡No me tienes consideraciones!_

 _Kerberos sale a recibirte en su muy personal estilo. Creo que lo que más le preocupa es la comida del refrigerador._

 _\- Jajaja lo siento Kero, es que, perdí sentido del tiempo jajaja_

 _\- ¡No le veo la gracia!_

 _\- Tienes razón, perdóname por favor – le dices con una dulce sonrisa- no era mi intención preocuparte, es que, hoy pase un día maravilloso – le dices y volteas a sonreírme._

 _\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué ese conejo de nieve no la trajo más temprano?- me reclama kerberos._

 _\- No los culpes Kero, fue mi idea – le dices._

 _\- Te aprovechas de que no podía acompañarte._

 _\- Quien te manda comer hasta empacharte Kero, en serio, no creí que pudieras enfermarte por comer pero…._

 _\- ¡Y enfermo me abandonas!_

 _\- Lo siento kero…_

 _\- No exageres Kerberos, quedarte dormido todo el día por comer en exceso no es precisamente asunto de vida o muerte…. Ni tampoco la primera vez que te pasa._

 _Si lo sabía yo bien…_

 _\- ¿Oh? ¡Tú mejor no opines Yue!_

 _Sonríes con esa pequeña discusión entre Kerberos y yo y anuncias que iras a comprar algo de comer para Kerberos, entonces le sedo el turno a Yukito para que te acompañe y puedas finalmente alimentar a ese pozo sin fondo que es el guardián solar y puedas irte a descansar._

 _Aunque no te lo haya dicho, también para mí, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida…_

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño, no, deseo verte ahora mismo.**_

 **Está bien, ya no llores más, soy el viento que te abraza.**

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño, no, quiero verte ahora mismo.**_

 **Gracias. Siempre te amaré. Soy la Estrella que siempre cuida de ti.**

 _ **Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, realmente muy muy feliz.**_

Sakura, mi Sakura, cómo te extraño, y me clava una daga el corazón el no poder verte de nuevo…

Mis ojos están húmedos. Como extraño aquellos días, porque sí, a partir de ese día en Kyoto, ese no fue el único juego que compartimos, y en las mismas aguas del rio de Kamo que se habrían paso hasta la corriente de Tomoeda, quedaron grabadas tantas noches de risas, y tantos buenos recuerdos, como el obligar a Kerberos a tomar un baño helado, la bestia del sello perdía toda su imponencia estando mojado. No puedo evitar reír ante el recuerdo. Y a su vez este sólo provoca más humedad en mis ojos.

Año tras año, nos volvíamos más cercanos. Muy muy lentamente, pero muy fuertemente también. A pesar del dolor, el enorme dolor que me heredó tu partida, y de tener roto de nuevo el corazón, no me arrepiento, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido… realmente muy feliz.

 _ **Yo también Ángel mío, yo también…**_

 _ **Desde aquel sonido de tus pasos despreocupados por la tarde, dónde yo esperaba por tu llegada a casa.**_

 _ **Conocí tus momentos más felices.**_

 _ **De las cosas que me decías, cosas cotidianas, cosas diversas.**_

 _ **También conocí tus momentos más tristes.**_

Que recuerdos me trae ese viejo roble que guarda la entrada de la casa, que recuerdos…

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conocí, desde que te convertiste en la nueva dueña, ¿Cuánto? 57 años exactamente desde aquella noche del juicio final, ahora todo ha cambiado, ya no vives en la casa kinomoto, ahora vives con nosotros en tu propia mansión, parece que todos los magos poderosos están destinados a vivir con comodidad. Me recuerda a Clow, aquel tiempo cuando vivíamos en aquella gran mansión inglesa._

 _Vas y vienes, explorando y aprendiendo, una hechicera muy inquieta. Pero como cada tarde, estoy ahí, sobre ese viejo roble en la entrada, esperando tu regreso. Cada tarde entras a la casa y miras hacia el árbol esperando verme aparecer._

 _\- Tadaima – me llamas con esa dulce sonrisa._

 _\- Okaerinasai, Sakura san – es mi bienvenida de siempre. Mi momento favorito del día, cuando regresas para estar toda la tarde a nuestro lado, a contarnos tu día a día, cosas pequeñas, cosas simples, cosas que adoro escuchar…_

 _Muchas cosas han cambiado, ahora yo estoy siempre contigo, Yukito prefiere dormir todo el tiempo dentro de mí, porque desde la partida de Toya prefiere vivir soñando, aunque siempre estará para ti cuando lo necesites, lo sé muy bien._

 _Nos dolió a todos su partida, tú perdiste a tu querido hermano, Kerberos a su enemigo favorito con quien pelear, y yo, a mi mejor amigo después de ti._

 _Pero esa no es la única razón por la que soy siempre Yue, sino porque de verdad, disfruto estar despierto, y en tu presencia. He vuelto a vivir otra vez. Después de la partida de Clow, no creí que podría retomar una vida normal de nuevo, pero a tu lado, recobré más que eso._

 _A tu lado hemos vivido tus alegrías, tus logros, tus pequeños errores como cuando por error convertiste a kerberos en un león de gran melena rosa psicodélica, mientras el resto de su pelaje se convirtió en plumas blancas. Definitivamente parecía un dragón chino de carnaval._

 _También cuando en una de nuestras correrías el año pasado asustamos a unos turistas ebrios con los que nos topamos sin querer._

 _\- ¡Lo juro Dios, no volveré a tomar, pero no me lleven, no es mi momento!_

 _El pobre hombre gritaba hincado con los brazos abiertos al cielo mientras su novia se escondía tras él. Aparentemente nos confundieron con Ángeles que venían a recoger sus almas. O algo así…_

 _De entre tus palabras, tus platicas, he aprendido a conocerte y a escuchar más allá de lo que dicen tus palabras, y aprendí a reconocer tus tristezas y tus miedos más escondidos._

 _Fui yo también quien secó las interminables lagrimas que derramaste por la partida de tu Padre, y después por la partida de Toya, y fue sobre mi pecho que te quedaste dormida tantas noches en aquel sillón después de llorar hasta el cansancio por ellos._

 _A tu lado viví tus más grandes alegrías y tus más grandes tristezas. Pero siempre tuviste la fuerza para ponerte en pie y seguir luchando, y eso es lo que me has enseñado: a vivir, con una sonrisa, sin importar qué._

…

Hace 38 años que te has marchado de este mundo, y aún ahora añoro tu presencia. Sonrió ante los bonitos recuerdos, pero más que nada esta noche, como me gustaría verte otra vez. Sakura…

Así me gusta mi querido ángel, verte sonreír, como me lo prometiste, has de nuestros recuerdos una alegría.

 _ **Son tus risas, tus lágrimas, esa bondad.**_

 _ **La voz que dice mi nombre, los brazos que me abrazan fuerte, esa calidez.**_

 _ **Anuqué no podré tocarte más, no voy a olvidarlo. Estoy feliz por eso.**_

 _ **Estoy feliz de haber nacido. Muy feliz, Estoy feliz de haberte conocido.**_

El primer abrazo cálido que me reconfortó en mucho tiempo vino de ti… en aquel entonces, sólo tenías 16 años…

 _Sobre la torre de Tokyo, solo, miro la noche sin Luna, sin luz, como se siente mi vida ahora. Clow no entiendo aún por qué te fuiste, ¿por qué nos dejaste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? Si pensabas volver… ¿por qué nos remplazaste? ¿Es que tan poco te importamos?_

 _\- ¿Yue?_

 _¿Sakura?... Vaya no te he sentido llegar, ¿qué haces a estas horas fuera de casa? ¿Ocurrirá algo importante?_

 _\- Sakura, ¿Qué haces fuera de casa?_

 _\- Venía… yo… te estaba, buscando…_

 _\- ¿Sucede algo?- te digo listo para cumplir con cualquier deber._

 _\- No, no, no pasa nada, es sólo… No lo sé, pero desperté sintiendo la necesidad de buscarte, como… si fueras tú a quien le ocurría algo – me dices tímidamente. Me miras a los ojos y tu mirada se entristece – Yue… ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntas preocupada._

 _¿A qué viene tu preocupación? Me miras como si hubiera algo raro en mí._

 _\- No te entiendo Sakura, a mí no me pasa nada._

 _\- Claro que sí, lo puedo ver claramente en tus ojos. Yue… - guardas silencio unos instantes – Yue puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Sé que no es mi asunto y no pretendo entrometerme, pero presiento que esto no es sólo un paseo nocturno, algo te pasa, puedo sentirlo._

 _¿Sentirlo? Oh sí, tu y yo estamos muy conectados por mi naturaleza mágica dependiente, pero… acaso… ¿Acaso tienes un remoto acceso a mis emociones? O ¿sólo es intuición femenina? O quizá sea esa bondad tuya. Te preocupas siempre tanto por nosotros que bien podrían ser las tres cosas._

 _\- No me pasa nada._

 _\- Yue, sé que no confías mucho en mí, al menos no como para abrirme tus emociones y no pretendo forzar nada que no salga natural de ti. Pero Yue… Yo… yo te quiero mucho, y no me gusta verte así, estoy más que segura que estás triste, más que de costumbre… - terminas con preocupación._

 _No te equivocas, por alguna razón, hoy me siento más solo y miserable que nunca en toda mi vida, quizá llegué a mi límite, pero no voy decirlo, no pienso admitirlo, tanto tiempo he callado mi dolor, un día más no será problema. Los dos guardamos silencio por varios segundos._

 _\- Se lo que te pasa – me sorprende tu afirmación repentina – Es por Clow… ¿no es así?_

 _Te miro desconcertado unos segundos, luego desvío mi mirada. No me siento cómodo hablando de esto con nadie, por eso me he estado tragando el dolor por tantos años, pero pesa, pesa cargar esto solo._

 _\- Lo extrañas y… y sigues… sigues sin entender el hecho de que Clow decidiera entregarlos a mi cuidado, cuando él pensaba reencarnar… Perdóname por hablarte de esto, sé que tal vez no quieres hablar de esto con nadie, en especial conmigo- sonríes levemente mientras miras hacia otro lugar- pero, Yue, el dolor pesa, y mucho, y cargarlo solo, sólo termina por romper los pilares del alma. A veces el sólo hablar de lo que nos lastima con alguien, ayuda a liberar mucho de esa carga. Negar las cosas tampoco ayuda. Para liberarte del dolor primero hay que aceptarlo, vivirlo y… dejarlo ir. No se puede de otra manera._

 _Me sorprenden palabras tan sabías viniendo de una muchacha tan joven. Y ¿cómo sabes siempre que decir? Parece que siempre tuvieras las palabras exactas, en el momento adecuado. Es verdad, estoy cansado de llevar todo este dolor a solas, de no poder compartirlo con nadie, de guardar mis lágrimas dentro sin dejarlas salir por tantos siglos, pesan como un mar. Tan denso…_

 _\- Lo quisiste mucho, ¿verdad?, no es una pregunta real, yo sé que sí. Sé que él es la razón de que no quieras volver a abrir tu corazón. Y sé también que él es la razón de que estés hoy aquí tan solo esta noche. Yo lo sé… sé que fuiste a buscar a Eriol una última vez, cuando después de cambiar todas las cartas él nos invitó a su casa._

 _Aunque no volteo a mirarte estoy sorprendido, aunque guardo muy bien mi sorpresa, yo no había querido que te enteraras._

 _-No te preocupes, no estoy molesta por eso, nunca lo estuve. Yo estaba más que dispuesta a dejarte volver a su lado si él te aceptaba de nuevo, yo quería que fueras feliz, aunque no fuera a mi lado. Pero las cosas se dieron del modo en que se dieron, y te tuviste que quedar conmigo. Sé que la aparición de Spinel Y Rubymoon fue un golpe muy duro, porque, quizá sentiste que te habían… remplazado, pero te aseguro que no fue así. Ustedes no tendrían reemplazo._

 _\- Jum, ¿qué te hace estar tan segura? – tal vez sólo tratas de reconfortarme pero si no fue un reemplazo no sé cómo se le podría llamar entonces._

 _\- Tú mismo eres mi mayor prueba – me dices con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – cómo puedo ser yo una prueba._

 _\- Yue ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Que nunca te miras al espejo? Eres una creatura bellísima, pero no sólo por fuera, también por dentro. Puedo verlo a kilómetros de distancia, la luz que irradias es la luz del amor, de algo que fue creado con todo el corazón, con todo el amor del mundo, sólo de un gran amor puede nacer algo tan sublime, estoy segura que Clow no podría volver a repetirlos ni a ti ni a kerberos ni en mil vidas más, ni siquiera una obra similar. Y prueba de ello son Rubymoon y Spinelsun. Que me perdone el cielo por ser tan sincera, pero, la verdad, a ese par les falta ese algo que a ustedes les sobra. Se nota que a ellos los hicieron a la carrera – dices entre risas- perdón, perdón, no es mi intención faltarles al respeto, o ser cruel, ellos también son seres vivos y merecen respeto pero… Pero por más amable que dese ser, eso no va a opacar la verdad. Se nota donde se puso todo el empeño – dices pensativa- y donde no… Eriol, sí, él no es Clow, y aunque conserva su magia y sus recuerdos, él jamás será Clow, y aun habiendo heredado todo su poder, Eriol no pudo replicar la obra de arte que Clow creó en ustedes. Hasta donde sé, Rubymoon y Spinelsun fueron creados para ayudar a Eriol a "ayudarme" a cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, pero más allá, no hay propósito sublime en ellos, como con ustedes. Ustedes fueron la creación de una vida, el éxito más grade de Clow y puso todo su corazón, la vida misma en crearlos a ustedes, prueba es toda la maravilla que son Kero, Tú y las cartas. No se puede crear algo así por capricho, por orgullo, o sólo por poder, no. Tiene que haber amor, uno muy grande, y fue tanto que los amó, que se tomó la molestia de buscar a quien los cuidaría en su lugar. Yo no creo que los haya abandonado, Yue, puede que no tenga pruebas de lo que voy a decir, pero yo estoy segura que Clow se vio obligado a hacer lo que hizo, de otro modo nunca los habría abandonado. Nunca los habría puesto en mis manos cuando él mismo podría cuidarlos._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté intrigado._

 _\- Es que las cosas no encajan, no, Yue uno no deja algo tan amado, no, no a menos que no se tenga opción, entonces, sólo entonces, buscarás la manera de asegurarte que tus seres amados estarán bien aunque ya no puedan estar contigo. No sé qué pasó, pero algo pasó, estoy segura. Al punto…_

 _Guardas silencio unos momentos._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- No, olvídalo – me sonríes – no es nada. Pero Yue, si algo sé con más certeza que nadie, es que Clow los amo más que a nada en esta vida. Tú nunca viste la mirada en sus ojos, ni la súplica en su voz, cuando me los encargo personalmente. Su vida entera… eso fue lo que puso en mis manos, porque ustedes eran su vida. Créeme por favor, cuando te digo que lo vi en sus ojos, no amó a nada ni a nadie más que a ustedes. Entonces Yue dime, ¿cómo se puede reemplazar algo que se ha amado tanto? No Yue, no puedes simplemente cambiarte una parte del corazón por otra nueva. Ustedes son y serán, el más grande triunfo de Clow, su más grande orgullo, y su más grande amor._

 _Te miro incrédulo, todas tus palabras tienen tanta lógica que has desarmado mi fuerte convicción de abandono, pero… si nos amó tanto, entones ¿qué pasó? Si es como dices ¿qué lo obligo a marcharse? ¿A ponernos en tus manos? Y por qué nunca nos habló de eso… ¿Por qué rayos nunca hablaba claro?_

 _-Yue, es muy difícil decirle Adiós a un ser amado, y sé que de seguro Clow sufrió mucho por tener que decirles adiós. Pero… aunque el amor puede doler, las alegrías que te da bien valen la pena el dolor sufrido. No se puede vivir sin amar, no digo sólo a una persona, hay que amar la vida misma, porque si vives sin amor, entonces no vives. Y eso no es lo que quiero para ti, y estoy segura que tampoco Clow lo quería… Si no es a mí no importa, pero quiero que vuelvas a amar, y a sonreír, nada me importa más, que verlos felices a ti y a Kerberos. Porque su felicidad es la mía. Perdóname por decirte todo esto, no intento interferir en tu sentimientos, pero como tu amiga, mi deseo es velar por ti, tú eres más que un amigo para mí, eres parte de mi familia, y siempre cuidare de ustedes, no importa lo que pase. ¡Siempre los estaré cuidando aunque ustedes no quieran! – finalizas entre risas._

 _Dejas de reír y me miras con una gran pasividad y dulzura en tus ojos._

 _\- Puede que pienses que estás solo Yue, pero no es así. Yo estoy aquí para ti._

 _Te miro. Esas últimas palabras de algún modo se meten en mi frágil corazón y logran romperlo, mi punto de quiebre, que había estado sosteniendo por tantos siglos apenas en vilo, al fin cae. Siento que mis ojos se humedecen sin mi permiso y mi vista se nubla por un rio que comienza su cauce fuera de mis pupilas. Sin previo aviso y repentinamente, me abrasas, me pegas contra tu pecho, fuertemente, y yo ni siquiera reacciono, ni intento alejarme, sólo me dejo llevar, siento como tus manos comienzan a correr suavemente entre mis cabellos de plata, siento la calidez de tu cuerpo, se siente tan bien, como una cálida manta en una noche de crudo invierno. Es verano, hace mucho calor, pero yo tengo tanto frio, frio en mi alma… y tu calidez es un remanso de paz. No, no correspondo a tu abrazo, pero a cambio me hundo más en el tuyo, y comienzo a llorar silenciosamente en tu regazo, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que mi corazón había coleccionado por centurias. Recargo mi cabeza contra ti con fuerza, y me abrazas con más fuerza aun. Sostienes en silencio mi tristeza, sólo me acaricias, pero no necesito nada más…_

Pasarían un par de años antes que volviéramos a tener un momento tan cercano. Y pasarían muchos más para que yo pudiera devolverte el favor…

 _\- Me dejaron sola… Todos se han ido, Papá, Toya, Rika, Harumi, y ahora… Tomoyo… estoy sola…_

 _Tu última conexión con tu pasado se había ido, la última de tus amigos, la última que quedaba de tu familia sanguínea, Tomoyo había partido de este mundo también._

 _\- No Sakura, no estás sola, nunca lo estarás, estaremos nosotros contigo._ _Yo_ _estaré siempre a tu lado._

 _\- Yue…_

 _Me abrasaste con fuerza mientras llorabas._

 _\- Gracias… - me dijiste empapada en llanto._

 _Te abrazo con fuerza también y siento tu dolor como mío, pues más que otra cosa en este mundo, tu sufrimiento me hace sufrir también…_

Pero también tus alegrías eran las mías…

 _\- ¡Me encanta la Navidad! ¡Muchos dulces y pasteles para disfrutar!_

 _\- No importa cuántos años pasen, Kero no cambiará jamás – me comentaste riendo._

 _Kerberos revoloteaba sobre la gran mesa llena de postres que tú misma te encargaste de llenar con la más deliciosa comida. Pensando en él, siempre te preocupas mucho de nuestras necesidades y nuestra felicidad._

 _Mientras Kerberos comía, tu yo nos dirigimos al enorme ventanal, la nieve caía afuera, no pensé que algo así me volviera a regalar bonitos recuerdos._

 _\- Ah…- suspiraste._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- Pienso en el paso del tiempo… Hace ya 20 años que Tomoyo se fue de este mundo. Todos mis amigos se han ido ya, soy la única que sobrevive de mi generación. – me sonreíste- Pero a pesar de que aun los extraño a veces, no me hace falta nada, porque los tengo a ustedes._

 _Te recargaste en mi pecho y miraste por el ventanal._

 _\- Clow tenía razón al decir, que los amaría más que a nada._

 _\- Sí, tenía razón en muchas cosas…_

 _Tenía razón también cuando me dijo, que yo llegaría a amar mucho a mi nuevo dueño._

 _Sonaron las campanas del reloj y Kerberos voló hasta tu lado para darte el abrazo. Él ha sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado, más de lo que alguna vez fue con Clow me atrevería a decir sin dudar._

 _\- ¡Feliz Navidad Kero!_

 _\- ¡Feliz Navidad Sakurita!_

 _Lo abrasas como a un pequeño cachorro, como un preciado tesoro. No puedo evitar sonreír ante la escena._

 _Lo sueltas por fin y me miras, me abrasas con fuerza y puedo sentir la alegría recorriendo tu cuerpo, esa calidez que emana tu corazón y se me clava en el pecho, esa calidez que hace tanto derritió la prisión de hielo donde había estado viviendo mi alma._

 _\- ¡Feliz Navidad Yue!_

 _\- Feliz Navidad Sakura – te digo mientras te abrazo con todo el corazón._

 _\- Y bien ¿no hay un abrazo para este apuesto felino que es tu hermano? – me pregunta kerberos._

 _Sólo le sonrió, este gato molesto no cambiará jamás. Toma su forma original, se yergue y me abraza con sus enormes patas. Correspondo a su abrazo. Luego me suelta y te abraza de nuevo a ti._

 _Después me abraza otra vez, pero esta vez se sube sobre mí con todas sus fuerzas, como gatito que se quiere subir al regazo de alguien, aunque sé bien que su intención es tirarme, cosa que consigue._

 _\- ¡Punto para el gran felino! ¡El Ángel de Navidad fuera! ¡¿Ey Yue dónde dejaste la estrella de Belén?! Jajaja_

 _\- Kerberos, justo ahora me preguntaba por qué habías abandonado tu lugar junto a la mula._

 _\- ¡¿Oye qué quieres decir con eso?!_

 _Trata de morderme entre juegos y mientras me tiene en el suelo, tú subes sobre él._

 _\- ¡Ey!_

 _Logras tirarlo de panza y comienzas a hacerle cosquillas. Yo me uno a molestarlo también._

 _\- ¡Ey no! Jajajaja ¡dos contra uno no es justo! Jajajajaja ¡Basta basta! ¡Saben lo mucho que odio las cosquillas! Jajaja._

 _\- ¿Te das Kero?_

 _\- ¡Me doy Sakura, me doy! Jajaja_

 _\- Ok._

 _Algo aparece revoloteando a nuestro alrededor. Son las cartas. Está toda la familia reunida… ¿qué más puedo pedir?._

 _Pasaron las horas, y después de la cena de la cual yo nunca doy cuenta, pero Kerberos se encarga de comerse lo que sería mi parte, después de los regalos, de los juegos, del chocolate caliente… Las cartas ya duermen en el libro, Kerberos tendido a todo lo largo de su enorme figura al lado de la chimenea, duerme también, con una pata sobre su rebosante estómago._

 _Sólo tú Sakura y yo seguimos despiertos. Estamos sentados al pie del enorme sofá, cerca de la chimenea._

 _Estás sentada a mi lado recargada un poco en mí hombro, y lo único que nos cubre del frio, es aquella manta que nos envuelve, y el calor el uno del otro. Te recargas en mi pecho y me abrasas. Te abrazo también._

 _\- Sabes – me hablas en voz baja- No hay nada que quisiera pedir esta noche, salvo… sí, un solo deseo._

 _\- ¿Qué es?_

 _\- El estar siempre con ustedes._

 _\- Es curioso, es mi único deseo también._

 _Me sonríes y luego miras a kerberos._

 _\- Mira nada más esa panza – me dices divertida- creo que mañana lo va a lamentar, comió demasiada azúcar._

 _\- Creo que sobrevivirá._

 _\- ¿No crees que ruede dormido hasta la chimenea?_

 _\- Con kerberos todo es posible._

 _\- Será mejor apagarla._

 _Haces el intento por levantarte, pero te detengo y con agitar mi mano hacia la chimenea esta se apaga mágicamente dejándonos con tan sólo la luz de luna llena que se filtra por el ventanal. La luna, parece que siempre está presente en mis mejores momentos. Parece que siempre trata de favorecerme, será porque soy una creatura de luna._

 _\- Gracias._

 _\- No hay de qué_

 _Bostezas un poco._

 _\- Ah, ya me dio sueño. Creo que yo también me voy a dormir._

 _\- Te acompaño a tu habitación._

 _\- No. Quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes. Mejor pásame aquellas almohadas del sillón._

 _Así lo hago y tiendes las dos almohadas en el muy afelpado suelo alfombrado, una al lado de la otra. Te acuestas en una y yo tomo la gran manta para taparte._

 _\- Gracias. ¿No tienes sueño ya? – me preguntas._

 _\- Un poco._

 _\- Entonces acuéstate – dices mientas palmeas la almohada al lado de la tuya, haciéndome la invitación de acostarme justo a tu lado._

 _\- A- a tu lado?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Sin pero's. Eres mi guardián, mi familia, no tiene nada de malo. Además prometo portarme bien._

 _Bromeas y te sonrió, me avengo a recostarme a tu lado. Ni bien estoy a tu lado te giras y me abrazas. Me sorprende un poco… pero me gusta, y mucho…. Te acurrucas a mi lado y con voz dulce pero cansada me deseas buenas noches._

 _\- Te aseguro que voy a soñar con un angelito – me sonríes y cierras tus ojos._

 _Rápidamente comienzas a quedarte dormida. Acaricio tu suave cabello mientras te miro dormir, así uno al lado del otro, el amor que compartimos es demasiado puro para ser entendido por los humanos, dueña y guardián, un amor inocente, pero más fuerte y leal que ninguno. Acaricio tu mejilla, finalmente también te abrazo, acerco mi cabeza a la tuya y con una última caricia a tu cabello…_

 _\- Buenas noches, mi preciosa Sakura._

 _Me quedo dormido, me pierdo en lo último que detectan mis sentidos, tu calidez, tu aroma, tu respiración, esa imagen de mi Sakura dormida a mi lado, y la oscuridad me lleva a su lado al mundo de los sueños…_

 _De entre la oscuridad de mis sueños, una calidez, una luz se acerca desde la distancia, tan lejana y lenta al principio, y luego, tan violenta como una tormenta, esa luz crece y crece, se dirige a mi vertiginosa y me golpea fuertemente en el pecho adentrándose en mí, me golpea con mucha fuerza, brutal, pero no me lastima, más me quema en el pecho, pero es un calor que no arde, siento… ¿qué siento? No lo sé, pero es una fuerza tremenda, una emoción, una sensación que no había sentido antes, y sólo sé, que… que… como nunca, me siento vivo… Esa luz que se adentró en mí, ahora cambia en mi interior, se funde conmigo, y ahora pesa, duele de una forma tan abstracta, pero se siente tan bien… Lo que sea… me hace feliz, aunque creo… presiento, que también va a regalarme sufrimiento. ¿Por qué?... algo que se siente tan bello, ¿por qué?..._

 _Despierto de ese extraño sueño, y veo la suave luz del amanecer que entra por el ventanal, afuera la blanca nieve brilla como pequeños cristales, es un hermoso panorama, y al bajar mi vista, algo más hermoso aun me encuentro, mi preciosa niña está dormida en mis brazos, aunque ya eres una mujer bastante adulta, pero con la apariencia de una joven de 22 años, en este momento más pareces una niña, que se aferra al cuidado de su ángel guardián, nunca perdiste la pureza e inocencia en tu alma. Duermes tan profundamente aun, pero te vez muy cansada… tal vez es normal, te dormiste muy tarde ayer, además es Navidad, sueles dormir hasta muy tarde. Miro más allá y encuentro a Kerberos aún dormido, directamente dentro de la gran chimenea… Hicimos bien en apagarla anoche… Tendrás que darle un buen baño pues se ha puesto negro de cenizas. Sera un buen regalo de Navidad… para mí. Una placentera sonrisa maliciosa me surca los labios de pensarlo. Con lo que Kerberos lo detesta…_

 _Te miró de nuevo, acarició tu cabello, y te contemplo dormir, eres tan hermosa, no sólo por fuera, yo veo también tu interior, eso es lo que enamoró mi alma. Porque ahora sé que la tengo. Kerberos y yo, éramos creaturas sin una, sin embargo, al aprender a amar, amar de verdad, desarrollamos una Alma, cuando nos lo explicaste hace tanto me resistía a creer que fuera posible, pero los años me probaron lo contrario. "El alma es vida" dijiste aquella vez y me guiñaste un ojo, aún ahora no entiendo qué doble intención llevaban tus palabras… Tener alma es algo hermoso, sientes más, amas más, aunque también ganas la capacidad de sentir el dolor más profundamente, pero, la nueva forma en que se puede sentir el amor, tan fuerte, tan real, lo compensa con creces._

 _Te revuelves un poco entre mis brazos y giras hacia el otro lado, te suelto un poco para que puedas moverte a voluntad, pero una vez que te acomodas de cara a la ventana, aun dormida jalas mi brazo sobre ti de nuevo, exigiendo de ese modo un abrazo. Yo sólo sonrió y te abrazo de nuevo, comienzo a dormirme de nuevo, me siento cansado y… diferente, extrañamente diferente… Muy diferente… ¿qué podría haber de nuevo? Todo parece normal, como siempre, pero… siento… algo… no sé qué es… probablemente, no sea nada._

 _Me duermo de nuevo a tu lado…_

…

Y pasamos muchas más Navidades juntos en familia, muchas, muchísimas más, fue tanto tiempo, que llegué a pensar que nunca te marcharías…

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño. No, deseo verte ahora mismo.**_

 **Está bien. Estoy Aquí. Soy la primavera, el cielo que te abraza.**

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño. No, quiero verte ahora mismo.**_

 **Gracias. Siempre te amaré. Soy ese pajarito que sigue cantando para ti.**

…

Hace 45 años que te fuiste, los cerezos están en flor, es hermoso, como tú. Ahora sé por qué aquella noche de Navidad tuve ese sueño tan extraño, porqué me sentía diferente. Es que era diferente, esa noche mientras dormía, me hiciste el mejor de los regalos, me regalaste la vida.

No sé cómo lo hiciste… no, creo que sí lo sé, fue amor… que todo lo puede. Siempre dijiste que te parecía injusto que dependiera de mi dueño, pues mi vida constantemente pendía de un hilo. No eras Clow, pero en algo si se parecían, ambos tomaron sus precauciones para asegurarnos una vida mejor y estable, aun cuando ustedes ya no estuvieran ahí para ver por nosotros.

Por eso, esa noche de Navidad, mientras dormía, de tu inmenso poder y de tu vida misma, generaste nueva vida para mí.

No fue un sueño, lo que vi, fue esa vida entrando en mí, vida creada con tu magia y parte de tu propia fuerza vital. Parte de tu vida misma. Ahora sé por qué lucias tan cansada aquella mañana, por qué no despertaste hasta la caída del atardecer.

" _Te tengo un regalo muy especial esta Navidad mi querido Yue. No fue fácil de conseguir"_ me dijiste sonriendo mientras Kerberos abría sus regalos, _"¿qué es?"_ te pregunté, pero sólo sonreíste y me dijiste " _Ya te enterarás… - sonreíste- un día_ " te miré interrogante, sólo sonreíste y me entregaste una caja de regalo, fuiste astuta para cambiar el tema y hacerme olvidar el incidente, lo olvidé por completo aquella noche.

Pero ahora sé porqué aquel día que te fuiste de esta vida, no había preocupación en tus ojos por mí, sabías que aunque estuviera fuera de la protección del sello del libro, ya no necesitaría depender de nadie para seguir existiendo.

Recuerdo que meses después de tu partida, el dolor al fin dejó pensar claramente a Kerberos, y comenzó a ponerse histérico, porque estando yo fuera del sello, comenzaría a terminarme los remanentes del poder mágico de mi dueño, y no sobreviviría por mucho.

Pensó en buscar un candidato a nuevo dueño de inmediato, sin embargo no se lo permití, sabiendo que no era lo que tú querrías para las cartas, pues un nuevo candidato digno no era fácil de encontrar, menos en estos tiempos, y buscar uno de forma tan exprés como Kerberos pretendía hubiera derivado en desastre. Él lo sabía… y pensando en ti y tus deseos, desistió, sabía que tendría que esperar el momento y persona indicada, aunque este se tardara años en aparecer.

Pero vivía con miedo lo sé, aunque no lo decía y fingía normalidad, temía perder a otro familiar, aunque siempre ha sido demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que me quiere, no lo culpo, el escucharlo decir eso me aterra también, prefiero no oírlo, sería demasiado raro… Pero sé bien cuanto me quiere, y tengo que admitir que aunque nunca lo digo, ni lo haré, yo también lo quiero... Pero decirlo en voz alta sería demasiado para nuestro orgullo. Amor de hermanos, que puedo decir…

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y ambos comenzamos a notar que la usencia de un poder que yo pudiera reflejar, no me hacia el menor efecto negativo, no sólo no me debilitaba, al contrario, estaba más fuerte que nunca. Mis poderes, la energía con que vivía, parecía estar en mi mejor forma, pero todo pesaba más, emociones, sueños, deseos, también todo dolía más, pero también, quemaba más en el corazón, era extraño, era diferente, era… vida.

Comenzamos a sospechar que algo andaba anormalmente bien conmigo, yo mismo me sentía raro, cada vez más, y tiempo me tomó entender que aquello no era más que el peso de lo que una vida propia conllevaba, ahora podía existir por mí mismo. Ya no necesitaba una fuente de vida que reflejar, ahora era como una Luna con luz propia, más como lo es una estrella… como tú.

Ahora sabía lo que sentía Kerberos quien podía subsistir por sí mismo, entendía sus arranques y caprichos, hasta comenzaba a entender su gusto por comer, aunque él no necesitaba la comida, ahora entendía muchas cosas, incluso el dolor físico se había vuelto más real de lo que nunca había sido. Y comprendí que la vida pesa, pero no es una carga, es más una bendición.

 _ **Tú eres la bendición. En aquel entonces, a pesar de saber que aún viviría más y más años, logré regalarte lo que tanto había soñado, mi último gran regalo para ti: una vida propia. No iba a esperar a sentir cerca mi fin para dártela, no, porque tú la merecías desde hacía centurias. Mi precioso ángel, no mereces vivir de otro, mereces vivir por ti mismo. Y yo estaré siempre a tu lado porque soy esa vida que ahora late en tu corazón, soy el amor que te mantiene, soy la vida que respiras. Soy cada mañana que te saluda con el sol que entra por tu retina, soy el sonido que captan tus oídos, soy el aroma a primavera que captan tus sentidos. Soy la vida que te sonríe.**_

 **Ahí, en el cielo, donde danzan los cerezos.**

 **Si cierras los ojos, estoy en tu corazón.**

 _ **Siempre los estaré cuidando, desde este cielo, donde las Sakuras bailan lejos de los hombres, y desde donde todo es visible. A cada paso, estoy ahí, en su corazón.**_

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño. No, deseo verte ahora mismo**_ **.**

 **Está bien. Intenta sonreír. Soy la flor que está en las yemas de tus dedos.**

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño. No, quiero verte ahora mismo.**_

 **Gracias. Siempre te amaré. Soy el amor que está dentro de tu corazón.**

Los años siguen pasando, 52… Y aún no aparece un candidato adecuado, no es de extrañar tampoco, en estos tiempos donde no existe para el humano más magia que la tecnología, donde todo mundo se ha olvidado de soñar en mágicas fantasías y la lógica se impone a cada paso del camino.

Nuestra vieja mansion sigue ahí, igual que siempre, una belleza de exquisita e imponente arquitectura tradicional japonesa, entre tanta fría modernidad, sobresale como un castillo ancestral evocando aquellos años del Heian. La gente la admira de lejos al pasar frente al enorme cancel de forja, cimentada justo en medio de sus grandes jardines, que guardan un misterio que sus altas bardas de piedra guardan celosamente de miradas ajenas. Piensan que está abandonada, pues a pesar de su muy buen estado, nunca ven luz eléctrica por las noches, ni a nadie que la habite, sólo luces fatuas que aparecen de cuando en cuando. Ahora ya hasta se dice que está encantada, es toda una leyenda, aun en internet. Pero esas luces que la gente dice ver no son fantasmas, no, sólo somos Kerberos y yo, yendo y viniendo. Y Kerberos ahora tiene una nueva distracción, se divierte dándole el susto de sus vidas a esos jovencitos que intentan entrar en la " _ **Mansión embrujada**_ " para probar su valor a sus amigos. Tanto que se dice que un Bakeneko habita el jardín trasero de la mansión. Querida Sakura, ojala lo hubieras visto, te hubieras divertido mucho.

 _ **Sí mi querido Yue, lo he visto, sé que ha enviado a varios jóvenes al hospital con altos niveles de azúcar en sangre, y los pantalones mojados jajaja… mi Kero querido, no cambias, y esas travesuras tuyas sólo me dibujan una sonrisa. Pero, Tú no te finjas tan inocente mi ángel, sé bien que tú también has hecho lo tuyo, no sólo Kerberos se ha divertido de ese modo, tu también has enviado a algunos "valientes" llorando a casa de mamá. ¡Y sé que lo has disfrutado mucho! Jajaja… Ay mi ángel travieso… extraño nuestros juegos, y las travesuras que hicimos juntos. Nunca imaginé lo cercanos que seriamos el uno del otro, y por eso estoy muy feliz de haber nacido, haber vivido y haberte conocido. Mi cómplice… Sé que no puedes escucharme, pero, tengo que despedirme de nuevo… Ahora, tendrán que cuidarse solos, porque ya no podré mirarlos desde el cielo, ya no podré estar a su lado en espíritu como lo he hecho todo este tiempo, no seré más el fantasma que seguía sus pasos. Quizá ustedes sentirán de algún modo mi partida, quizá sientan que algo hace falta alrededor, pero por favor, sigan viviendo como hasta ahora y confíen…**_

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño. No, deseo verte ahora mismo**_ **.**

 **Está bien, ya no llores más. Soy el viento que te abraza.**

 _ **Sakura Sakura te extraño. No, deseo verte ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Gracias. Siempre te amaré**_ **. Soy la Estrella que siempre cuida de ti.**

Esta ciudad ha cambiado tanto…

Han pasado 59 años desde tu partida, y aún ahora, añoro verte, verte otra vez Sakura, sé que no es posible pero sigo deseándolo tanto, verte a los ojos, sentir tu abrazo, escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre, tu voz anunciando tu llegada, " _Tadaima_ "… Okaeri… como te extraño…

Hace algunos años que me siento más sólo que de costumbre, como si algo faltara en el ambiente, Kerberos también lo notó, no sabemos el por qué, es como si algo faltara, pero aun con todo, seguimos adelante… Pero me haces tanta falta, es como si apenas te hubieras ido, hace siete años que ya no sentimos más aquella sensación reconfortante de que de algún modo no estábamos solos…

He vivido estos años, sonriendo, viviendo de verdad, soportando a Kerberos, no puedo evitar reír ante el pensamiento, es que vivir con él es como un castigo jajaja, no, sólo bromeo, bueno… medio bromeo, a veces sí parece karma, pero es mi hermano, y creo que eso hacen los hermanos… y sonrió, porque tú me enseñaste a hacerlo, a reír otra vez, a vivir otra vez, y a seguir adelante sin importar qué, fue el ejemplo que siempre nos diste.

Kerberos recuperó su natural alegría e imprudencia felina. Cuando te fuiste, por mucho tiempo creí que no volvería a ser el mismo, pero sólo algunos años después de tu partida se recuperó, porque sabía que eso es lo que tu querrías, y quería honrar también la promesa que te había hecho esa última noche que estuviste con nosotros, además, también él aprendió de ti, que la vida se enfrenta con una sonrisa, y por eso, sé que siempre lograremos salir adelante. Porque tú nos enseñaste como hacerlo, mi querida maestra.

Y vaya que entre los dos hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos, creo que Kerberos y yo nunca habíamos sido tan cercanos, ni aun en tiempos de Clow…

Recargado en la rama de este gran cerezo que está en el jardín trasero de la casa, la contraparte del viejo Roble que guarda la entrada, el mismo cerezo que tu plantaste con tus propias manos hace tanto, espero paciente la vuelta de Kerberos, quien fue a rodear el perímetro de la casa, en espera de ver aparecer a algún interesado en brincar las bardas y vivir la " _aventura de su vida_ ". Creo que espero oír algún rugido proveniente de alguna parte de este enorme jardín, y claro el grito aterrado de algún muchacho o jovencita.

Pero esta noche ha estado muy tranquila, como muchas otras, quizá hoy Kerberos no tendrá suerte.

La luna está llena, mmm, me gusta pensar que me traerá algo bueno, se me hizo costumbre pensar eso por tantas veces que estando llena yo recibí grandes alegrías.

La brisa sopla suavemente, esta noche todo está callado, tranquilo.

¿Qué es eso?... Escucho unos pasos acercarse entre la yerba, seguro Kerberos que ya vuelve de su " _cacería_ "… Hace un par de horas que se había ido, seguro se cansó de no conseguir a quien asustar…

Pero, faltan sonidos, ese no es el sonido de cuatro patas, menos tan enormes como las de Kerberos, parecen… parecen más bien pequeños pies, humanos…

Abro mis ojos de golpe, nunca un humano ha logrado entrar tan dentro del jardín. ¡Pero qué…!

Hay un intruso, y uno muy pequeño.

Una niña, una niña que camina sólo dos pasos más y se detiene bajo el árbol, me mira, y no parece sorprendida, es una chiquilla de largo cabello rubio claro rizado, pese a la oscuridad, a la luz de la luna distingo el color azul turquesa en sus grandes ojos occidentales, tiene piel de leche, no tendrá más de siete años...

Yo la miro desde aquí arriba, ella me devuelve una serena mirada. La miro unos instantes, esos ojos… Ella es una niña sí, pero su mirada no se corresponde a su edad, esos ojos, aunque inocentes, reflejan la mirada de una mujer, una mujer madura y sabia, una mujer que ha vivido mucho...

Qué me pasa, recién noto que el corazón me late como loco, algo dentro de mí se está agitando, ¿Qué es?...

Esa niña tiene algo en los brazos… ¡Es Kerberos! ¡En su forma falsa! está… ¿Durmiendo? Eso parece, y se ve muy feliz. Algo más viene cargando la pequeña… ¡Pero!... No puede ser, ¡Es el libro de las cartas! ¡¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?! ¡¿Y qué demonios me pasa que no reacciono?! ¿Por qué sólo la sigo viendo sin hacer nada? Mi corazón me tiene paralizado, algo en mi me dice que me mantenga sereno, y así me obliga a hacerlo… ¿Qué está entendiendo mi corazón que yo no? Está emocionado ¿Por qué está tan feliz?

Le pequeña me sonríe, esa sonrisa… No, no puede… ser…

\- Tadaima, Yue San – me dice en tono travieso.

Ah… Como nunca, una cálida sonrisa se dibuja en mis ojos y en mis labios, finalmente mis deseos fueron escuchados…

\- Okaeri… Sakura Chan…

La pequeña me sonríe y en sus ojos veo la complicidad del ser amado. Desciendo de la rama y me acerco… a ti.

Te sonrió, me hinco para poder quedar a tu altura y verte a los ojos, me miras, y acaricio tu mejilla, cierras los ojos disfrutando el contacto y pones tu pequeña mano sobre la mía.

\- Les dije que Yo, jamás los abandonaría.

\- Cumpliste tu promesa.

Te atraigo hacia mí y te abrazo fuertemente, casi siento que voy a llorar de felicidad, este cuerpo tuyo es diferente, pero la esencia es la misma, puedo sentirla. Pasas uno de tus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor, pues con el otro sostienes a Kerberos y al libro, y me abrazas, puedo sentir también la energía que emana del libro: Felicidad. Seguramente las cartas están más que felices de tener a su legítima dueña de vuelta. No me importa si asfixio a Kerberos un poco, pero no voy a reprimir este sentimiento de felicidad que me embarga, te abrazo fuertemente y siento algunas gotitas de agua caer sobre mi hombro, me separo lo suficiente para verte a los ojos, cristalinos y húmedos, estás llorando de alegría, igual que yo… Como sincronizados, ambos limpiamos las lágrimas del otro y nos sonreímos, estamos juntos otra vez, nada más importa…

\- Lamento haberme tardado tanto en volver, los hice esperar demasiado – me sonríes.

\- No importa, por estar a tu lado, por este momento, esperaría mil años de ser necesario.

Me sonríes ampliamente y nos abrazamos de nuevo aunque esta vez Kerberos se queja aun dormido, y nos separamos riendo, asfixiar a la bestia del sello arruinaría la feliz reunión ¿cierto?. Aunque no suena tan mal la idea de asfixiarlo un poco…

\- Vamos a casa – señalas hacia la vieja mansión.

Me pongo de pie, te tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia ella.

Mientras caminamos hacia allá me dices…

\- Por cierto, ahora me llamo Aurora.

\- Así que Aurora… Significa "Luz que resplandece", te queda muy bien – te sonrió- Ahora tendremos que llamarte así.

\- No, Sakura está bien, porque a diferencia de _Eriol_ , yo, sí sigo siendo, Sakura – me giñas un ojo y te devuelvo una sonrisa cómplice.

Hoy has vuelto, después de tanto tiempo, y hoy sé que será diferente, pensaba que todo volvería a empezar, que encontraríamos a un nuevo dueño y lo admito, tenía miedo de repetir la misma historia, pero ahora sé, que un nuevo futuro se ha escrito, no repetiremos errores, ni repetiremos dolor, porque hoy, continua nuestra historia... Y no se detendrá jamás. Finalmente, permaneceré para siempre con mi legítima dueña, mi legítimo amor, que cambia de rostro con en el tiempo, pero que no cambia de corazón.

 _ **Estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Realmente muy muy feliz.**_

 **Realmente,** _ **realmente**_ **, muy feliz.**

 ***…*…*…*…***

 _ **Deseo les guste mucho. Este fic como podrán ver, trata el amor de Yue y Sakura desde un amor más puro, un amor más esencial que no está basado en sexo o deseo, ni amor de pareja, sino en un plano más sublime, amor en su más pura esencia, dueña-guardián, familia. Amor que no depende de lo carnal sino de lo espiritual. En la mayoría de fics centrados en estos dos, lo toman dese un punto de vista más humano, más pasional, y esos fics también son bonitos, no los juzgo, yo misma he hecho algunos, pero mis favoritos, son de corte más puro como este, lástima que no hay muchos, con lo que me gusta esta pareja, y sobre todo desde este amor inocente, así pues, mi aporte a este género ¡porque el amor puro también manda! ¡^u^!. Sé que se preguntarán por Shaoran y aunque dejé entre ver qué pasó ahí, fue tan sutil que quizá no lo notaron, pero como de seguro sí notaron este fic se centra en la relación de Sakura con sus guardianes por eso la relevancia total recae en ellos.**_


End file.
